Xi Jinping
Xi Jinping (born June 15, 1953) is a Chinese strongman and politician serving as General Secretary of the Communist Party of China (CPC), President of the People's Republic of China (PRC), and Chairman of the Central Military Commission (CMC). Often described as China's "paramount leader" since 2012, he officially received the title of "core leader" from the CPC in 2016. As general secretary, Xi holds an ex-officio seat on the Politburo Standing Committee of the Communist Party of China, China's top decision-making body. He is also the first general secretary born after World War II and the establishment of the People's Republic of China. Biography The son of Chinese Communist veteran Xi Zhongxun, he was exiled to rural Yanchuan County as a teenager following his father's purge during the Cultural Revolution, and lived in a cave in the village of Liangjiahe, where he worked as the party secretary. After studying at the Tsinghua University as a "Worker-Peasant-Soldier student", Xi rose through the ranks politically in China's coastal provinces. Xi was governor of Fujian from 1999 to 2002, and governor, then party secretary of neighbouring Zhejiang from 2002 to 2007. Following the dismissal of the CPC Secretary of Shanghai Chen Liangyu, Xi was transferred to replace him for a brief period in 2007. He joined the Politburo Standing Committee and central secretariat in October 2007, spending the next five years as Chinese paramount leader Hu Jintao's presumed successor. Xi was vice president from 2008 to 2013 and vice chairman of the Central Military Commission from 2010 to 2012. Since assuming power, Xi has introduced far-ranging measures to enforce party discipline and to ensure internal unity. His signature anti-corruption campaign has led to the downfall of prominent incumbent and retired Communist Party officials, including members of the Politburo Standing Committee. Described as a Chinese nationalist, he has tightened restrictions over civil society and ideological discourse, advocating Internet censorship in China as the concept of "internet sovereignty". Xi has called for further socialist market economic reforms, for governing according to the law and for strengthening legal institutions, with an emphasis on individual and national aspirations under the slogan "Chinese Dream". He has also championed a more assertive foreign policy, particularly with regard to China–Japan relations, China's claims in the South China Sea, and its role as a leading advocate of free trade and globalization. Xi has sought to expand China's African and Eurasian influence through the Belt and Road Initiative. Considered the central figure of the fifth generation of leadership of the People's Republic, Xi has significantly centralised institutional power by taking on a wide range of leadership positions, including chairing the newly formed National Security Commission, as well as new steering committees on economic and social reforms, military restructuring and modernization, and the Internet. Said to be one of the most powerful leaders in modern Chinese history, Xi's political thoughts have been written into the party and state constitutions, and under his leadership the latter was amended to abolish term limits for the presidency. Due to his accumulation of more power than anyone since Mao Zedong, the significant increase of censorship and mass surveillance, significant deterioration in human rights, the return to a cult of personality and the removal of term limits for the President in 2018 under his rule, Xi Jinping has been called a dictator by many political observers. However, Xi Jinping remains widely popular in China. A YouGov poll released in July 2019 found that 22% of Chinese people list Xi as the person they admire the most. In 2017, The Economist named him the most powerful person in the world. In 2018, Forbes ranked him as the most powerful and influential person in the world, replacing Russian President Vladimir Putin who had been so ranked for five consecutive years. Villainy *Imprisoning Muslims in concentration camps. *Supporting nation's against Western interests like with Rodrigo Duterte, Kim Jong-un, Bashar al-Assad, Mohammad bin Salman, and Vladimir Putin. *Banning things like Winnie The Pooh. *His similarities role to Muruta Azrael (Blue Cosmos) and Lord Djibril (LOGOS) from Gundam SEED series. *Eliminating bourgeois concepts of "term limits", allowing himself to be in power for life. *Attempting to reinstate the another "Cultural Revolution" and Maoism if at all. Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:War Criminal Category:Genocidal Category:Modern Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti - Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Power Hungry Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Presidents Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Important Category:Bully Category:Elderly Category:Government support Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Propagandist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Jerks Category:Asian Villains Category:Iconoclasts Category:Islamophobes Category:Polluters Category:Mastermind Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Mass Murderers Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cheater Category:Mongers Category:Envious Villains Category:Slaver Category:Incriminator Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Anti-Christian Category:Weaklings Category:Ableist Category:God Wannabe Category:Tragic Category:The Most Powerful Villains in History